Declaration on the Last Island
by Ulrilra
Summary: The new Pirate King declares his love for a certain crew mate on the last island of the Grand Line


Declaration on the Last Island

I don't own One Piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been eight days since the eight Strawhats arrived on Raftel, the final island of the Grand Line.

The enormous treasure, One Piece, was now theirs.

Luffy was now the pirate king and they were now the greatest pirate crew in the world.

They spent every day loading treasure onto their ship, gathering food, and bundling firewood. And they spent every night eating, drinking, and partying by a huge fire.

On one of those peaceful nights...

"LUFFY!!" Sanji roared, chasing after his captain who was carrying a giant leg from a beast they had killed earlier that day. "Give that back! That was meant to feed all of us! And I haven't finished frying it yet! You'll get sick!"

Luffy hollered laughing, leading Sanji in circles around the fire while taking bites out of his stolen prize.

"Luffy, be careful!" shouted Usopp. "You almost kicked me!"

"If he keeps running around like that, he'll probably fall into the fire.." muttered Franky.

"Yeah, that'd be a problem." laughed Sanji as he ran. "I heard it's bad to burn rubber."

Luffy raced by a sleeping Zoro, and knocked over a half full bottle of whiskey he had in front of him, causing it to spill right between the swordsman's legs.

Usopp and Franky bursted out laughing, pointing at their snoring crewmate, who appeared to have urinated himself. A slightly drunk Nami joined them in their laughter.

Chopper had been lying on his back, enjoying the warmth of the fire, when a sandaled foot suddenly came pummeling into his stomach.

"EGAGH!!"

After gasping for air, the reindeer hopped onto his feet and yelled, "DON'T STEP ON ME!!" only to be knocked back over by the pursuing cook.

"THAT'S IT!!" he cried, transforming into his human form and following Sanji and Luffy around the fire.

Robin chuckled at the scene and started to take a sip from her glass when her captain came trodding by and unintentionally hit it, splashing wine onto the archaeologist's unsuspecting face.

"Ah! Robin-chan, are you alright?" asked Sanji, stopping in front of her. "LUFFY!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"

"SANJI!!" Chopper roared, ramming into the cook and making him stumble backwards onto Zoro's face.

"OWWW!!" the green haired man screamed, leaping up and putting his hand on one of his swords. "You damn cook!!"

He began running after Sanji.

Sanji glanced at Zoro and put his hand over his mouth. "Pfffff!!"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Zoro thundered.

Sanji pointed to the wet spot between his legs.

"Huh?" Zoro grunted angrily, looking down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Usopp and Franky were in tears, pounding the ground with their fists.

After biting the last piece of meat off the leg bone, Luffy threw it into the trees, then headed back to the grill for his second helping.

"DAMN YOU!!" shouted Sanji. "Stay away from there!!"

"Get back here, eyebrows!!" yelled Zoro.

"SANJI! LUFFY! DON'T STEP ON ME!" bellowed Chopper.

Luffy eventually climbed up into a tree and Sanji attempted to follow but was immediately forced into a fight with Zoro, which ended almost as quickly as it started when Chopper arrived and knocked Sanji down with a pound to his head.

A few minutes later, everyone had settled down and was eating.

"It was a good thing this island had so many animals on it." said Usopp between mouthfuls. "We barely had any food left when we got here."

"There are also alot of edible plants." Sanji added.

Sanji!" hollered Luffy. "More food!"

"I've already given you enough to feed all of us five times over!" Sanji barked. "I'm making everyone else's food now! You'll have to wait!"

Luffy crossed his arms, grumbling.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro shouted, laughing. "Why don't you try drinking for once!?"

"Eh? That's boring.." Luffy mumbled.

Zoro put his finger on his chin for a moment, then grinned. "How about this," he said, "if you can out drink me, I'll give you all the food on my plate."

Luffy looked at Zoro's huge plate of untouched food and his mouth started to water.

"Well?" Zoro asked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"Fine!" Luffy yelled, jumping in front of Zoro and sitting down.

"What's this?" asked Nami, sitting down next to them and grinning. "A drinking contest?"

Zoro glared at the navigator. "Who invited you!?"

Nami grinned wider. "Zoro, if you can beat me, I'll cut your debt in half."

The swordsman eyed her suspiciously. "..And if you beat me?"

"I'll double it!"

Zoro growled at her as he considered her proposition.

"What if Luffy wins?" asked Usopp, who had taken an interest in their game.

Nami stifled a laugh. "That guy?" she said, pointing her thumb at the captain, who was eyeing the food Sanji was making. "I doubt he can handle a single cup!"

Oblivious to the insult he had just received, Luffy turned to face Zoro and said, "I'm hungry! Let's start now!"

Zoro smirked and slammed a mug down in front of Luffy.

"I've always wanted to see if you could drink." he said.

"You haven't answered me yet!" yelled Nami.

Zoro glared at her for a moment then said, "Fine. Deal."

Zoro lifted a barrel of whiskey up and set it down between them.

Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Robin were now gathering around them.

"We need someone to keep track of how many cups each of us have had." said Nami.

"I wouldn't mind doing that." said Robin, taking out a small notebook and a pen.

"This should be interesting!" exclaimed Franky. "I've never seen Strawhat drink before!"

Zoro lifted the lid off the barrel.

"Okay, here are the rules." Nami began. "Rule number one: Each time you dip your mug into the barrel, you have to completely fill it with whiskey, otherwise it doesn't count. Rule number two: You have to completely finish your cup before you refill it. Rule number three: If you haven't drank for more than fifteen seconds, you have to stop. Rule number four: Whoever has drank the most by the time the other two stop is the winner. And rule number five: When I beat Zoro, he owes me 3,000,000 beri."

Zoro growled at her again.

"Hey, Luffy, were you even listening?" asked Usopp, looking at Luffy who was picking his ear.

"OKAY!!" shouted Franky, taking the initiative. "I'm going to countdown from three, and when I reach zero, you'll all begin!"

"Three!"

Zoro and Nami grabbed their cups.

"Two!"

They glared at each other.

"One!"

Nami gave Zoro a pre-victory smile.

"ZERO!!"

The swordsman and navigator both dunked their mugs into the barrel, then started chugging them down.

Luffy was still picking his ear and hadn't yet touched his cup.

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp. "What are you doing!?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you want my food?" asked Zoro, taking his mouth off his cup. "You need to start drinking if you do."

"Oh, okay." said Luffy, picking up his mug and dipping it into the whiskey.

He took a sip then stuck his tongue out. "Eck! Gross!"

"It looks like Strawhat isn't going to finish a single cup.." said Franky, slightly disappointed.

"Hey Luffy!" called Sanji, who was grilling a large fish over a burner. "If you win, I'll make you ten more of those legs!"

"EH!?" exclaimed Luffy. "REALLY!?"

Zoro and Nami were both on their third cups and were glaring at each other.

Zoro knew not to underestimate Nami's drinking ability. Although they had never had an official drinking contest in the past, he had seen her down over twenty mugs in the past. He usually stopped at around ten.

But this time, he had a reason to win. He usually stopped drinking when it started to get uncomfortable, but he was sure that he could beat her if he tried. There was no way he couldn't handle as much as a woman.

Zoro was on his fourth cup and Nami had just started her fifth when Franky suddenly started shouting.

"Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!" they both stopped drinking momentarily to see what he was talking about.

Their jaws dropped. Luffy was dipping his mug into the barrel at lightning speed and practically inhaling each cup of whiskey.

"Eight! Nine! Ten!" Franky continued. "He's drank ten cups in fifteen seconds!!"

Zoro and Nami continued to gape at him for a moment before returning to their drinks, chugging them down faster now.

'What's up with that guy!?' Zoro thought to himself. 'I've never even seen him drink before!'

'Since when could Luffy drink??' thought Nami.

xxxxxxxxxx

Four minutes later

xxxxxxxxxx

"Robin, what's the score so far?" asked Usopp.

"Zoro has drank twenty two cups, Nami has drank twenty five cups, and Luffy has drank thirty one." Robin replied.

Zoro was wobbling slightly as he brought his twenty third cup to his lips.

Nami was laughing hysterically between sips.

And Luffy, despite having had the most, was just slowly drinking, a bored look on his face.

"Strawhat is amazing.." said Franky.

"How could anyone be completely sober after thirty one cups.." muttered Usopp.

"That's the pirate king alright.." remarked Franky.

Zoro suddenly fell onto his back, snoring.

"Oh, seems marimo is down." stated Sanji.

"Ahahahaha!!" Nami laughed drunkenly, pointing at the unconscious swordsman. "Zoro! You're pathetic!"

"This is boring." said Luffy. "When do I get the food?"

Nami smiled at her captain. "Luffy..! I never thought you could drink, but there's no way you're beating me..!"

She started giggling again.

Luffy tilted his head in slight confusion, then drank his thirty third cup.

A minute later, Nami passed out after having drank twenty eight mugs of whiskey.

"Luffy won!!" Usopp exclaimed.

"YAHOO!" shouted Luffy, throwing his mug to the side and grabbing Zoro's and Nami's plates of food, which he wolfed down in an instant.

"SANJI!!" he cried.

"Uh..Right.." Sanji said. "..Ten legs, coming up.."

"That was incredible, Luffy!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I never knew you could hold your liquor so well!" yelled Franky.

"That was quite a feat." said Robin.

"Are you sure you're okay!?" asked Chopper.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed, stuffing a giant fried leg into his mouth.

A few hours later, they all went to sleep on the hammocks they had set up around the fire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami woke up in the middle of the night with an aching head ache.

She put her hand on her forehead and grumbled, then tried to roll onto her side only to fall out of her hammock and land on the dirt below with a thud.

"Ow!" she yelped. "I don't remember getting in a hammock..Some one must have put me there.."

She stood up and let her eyes adjust to the dark.

"Ugh..my head.." she moaned. "..I must have drank way too much.."

Once her eyes were adjusted, she made her way to the water container, eager to rehydrate herself.

After gulping down ten cups of water, she walked into the surrounding forest, looking for a good place to empty her near bursting bladder.

She didn't feel comfortable doing it near everyone else, so she walked some ways into the woods until she found a suitable tree.

Once she had taken care of her business, she started heading back, but found that she had no idea where she was.

She stumbled around with her arms in front of her, tripping over a few roots and getting poked by some branches.

A few minutes passed and she still hadn't found her way back. She was getting frustrated.

If she could just get to the beach, it would be bright enough for her to see and she would know where she was.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Eh?" she said outloud, stopping in her tracks.

The rustling got louder.

She was getting scared. She had seen some of the animals that lived on the island and most of them weren't very friendly looking. Instinctively, she reached for her clima tact, only to find that she wasn't carrying it with her.

"This is bad.." she muttered.

She could hear the noise only a few feet away from her now. Whatever it was, it was right behind her.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Shaking, she slowly turned around.

"Yo! Nami!"

"KYAAAAAAA!!" Nami screamed, jumping backwards and sticking her hands out in front of her.

"Ehhh...Why are you yelling?" came Luffy's voice.

"L-Luffy!?" she shouted.

"Yep."

Her fear quickly turning into anger, the navigator leapt forward and hit her captain over the head.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Eh? I wasn't really sneaking up on you..." he said. "I went to pee but then I couldn't find my way back, so I've been wandering around for a while.."

"...Oh.." mumbled Nami, embarassed that she would get into the same situation as Luffy. "..Well, there's no way we'll be able to find the camp by just aimlessly walking around this forest, so let's try to get to the beach.

"Okay."

They began walking together.

"I don't remember anything that happened after we started that drinking contest.." she mumbled. "..I won, right?"

"Nope."

"What!? Then, Zoro won!?"

"I won."

"Eh!? YOU won!?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever even drank before!?"

"I don't remember."

"I can't believe this!" Nami exclaimed. "I've never lost a drinking contest before in my life and I was beaten by YOU!?"

"That stuff was gross!" exclaimed Luffy, sticking his tongue out.

Nami growled.

They started to hear the sound of waves crashing against the beach.

"It seems we're getting close." said Nami.

Luffy didn't say anything.

They walked for a few more minutes and Nami looked behind her to see if Luffy was still there, finding it odd that he was being quiet.

He was still behind her, just following her wordlessly.

She sighed and continued walking.

Suddenly, they heard a growl.

Before Nami could react, some large beast had jumped out of the trees at her with its fangs bared. And no sooner had it appeared than it was sent flying into the sky by one of Luffy's destructive punches.

Nami waited for Luffy to say something, but he appeared to be in deep thought, so she said nothing and they just continued walking.

Finally, they arrived on the beach.

"Oh, good.." Nami sighed. "I know where we are now. We can head back."

"Nami, wait."

Nami turned around to see Luffy staring at her with his arms at his sides and an expression on his face that was extremely strange for him.

"What is it?" Nami asked, confused.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Nami asked again.

"It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I decided to wait until our adventure was over first."

Nami's eyes went wide.

Luffy took his hat off and brought it down to his side.

He was gazing at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

Something about his powerful stare, the way his hair blew in the wind, and the way the moonlight illuminated his face gave him an almost godly appearance.

It reminded her that the man standing before her was the single most powerful man on the planet. He was the king of the four oceans and the Grand Line. And he was currently the most famous person in the world.

She knew what he was about to tell her.

And then he said it.

"I love you, Nami."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a gust of wind blew by and a huge wave crashed against the beach, as if they were commanded by him.

She could only stare at him, wordlessly.

A moment passed, and then he grinned. "And that's what I wanted to tell you!"

His smile faded a little and he stared at her, waiting for her response.

She remained completely silent for what might have been a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"I.." she breathed, unable to look away from his eyes. "..Why me..?"

"Why you what?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Why do you love me?"

"Oh." he replied. "I just do."

"But that's...that's.." Nami trailed off.

"It's alright if you don't feel that way about me," he said with a grin, "but I definitely couldn't love anyone else."

"Luffy.." Nami whispered.

She started walking towards him, their eyes still locked.

He didn't make any movements to move towards or away from her.

She stopped when she was about a foot in front of him.

"..Luffy.." she whispered again. "..I..I love you too.."

A wide smile immediately took over Luffy's face. "Really!?" he shouted. "That's great!"

Nami had finally managed to break eye contact with him and was staring at the ground.

"Then," he said, continuing, "can I kiss you?"

Nami slowly lifted her head back up. After a moment, she made a weak smile and said, "Sure.."

He lifted her chin up with one hand, and brought the one holding his straw hat behind her head.

Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned in and planted his lips on her's.

She closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his back.

They kissed for a full minute before Luffy finally leaned back.

He grinned, then pulled her into a hug.

They stayed that way for a while, Nami's chin resting on Luffy's shoulder as Luffy nudged his head against her's.

Eventually, they let go of eachother and backed off slightly.

Luffy put his hat back on.

"You want to go back now?" he asked.

Nami smiled and nodded.

Luffy dipped down and, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world, lifted Nami up into his arms, causing her to let out a surprised "Ah!"

"L-Luffy, what..!" she began, but was cut off as Luffy leaned down and kissed her once more.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, lifting his head back up from her's. "Let's go."

With Nami in his arms, he walked down the beach, following her directions to the camp as he went. 


End file.
